fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu: Worldwide Idol
Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol (アイカツ! ワールドワイドアイドル Aikatsu! Wā''rudo Waido Aidoru) Is a fan series created by Animeeditor Plot It's a new generation at Starlight and Dream academy. Of course, that means new idols joining the middle school! Mei Morishita is an idol fanatic and has a knack for music. When she gets the chance to become an idol, she takes it, no questions asks. Hotaru is another story. She is super shy and nealy botched her audition, barely managing to save herself and scrape by. Join them as they meet new friends, form units, and achieve their goal. Meanwhile, a new force arises at Dream Academy, with the sudden skyrocket in popularity of the mysterious beauty, Arisu Tsukimiya. How will Mei and her friends hold out at this? To add on to this struggle, the World Aikatsu competition is beginning. Watch as Mei and her friends travel around the world with victory in sight and pockets of clasped courage. Characters Starlight Academy Mei Morishita- A pop type idol and the leader of My MuSe. Her main brand is Happy Rainbow. Her aura is composed of pink-toned cartoon rainbows surrounding her at her feet in a gate-like form, heart-shaped and clower-shaped beads raining down on her in shades of pink, gold, mint, and cerulean, and wrapped candies in lime, magenta, orange, and purple. Her theme color is pink/hot pink Hotaru Kinoshita- A cute type idol who is best friends with Mei. Her main brand is Angely Sugar. Her aura is composed of pure white feathers, light blue snowflakes, and pearls floating around her. Her theme color is blue Yuka Nakano- A cool type idol who joins with Mei and Hotaru. Her main brand is Country Girl. Her aura is a chandelier-type aura with silver chains, gold stars at the ends connecting them with Native American feathers hanging down from them, and earth-toned cotton balls as well as emerald hearts floating around her. Her theme color is green Claire Shibuki- A sexy type idol and the last member of My MuSe. She is Ran's cousin and uses Rosette Elegant. Her aura is composed of red, orange, gold, and yellow roses, golden butterflies, gold and red sparkles, and facetted diamonds. Her theme color is red. Dream Academy Miki Makahisa- A sexy type idol and the leader of STELLA. Her main brand is Platinum Beauty. Her theme is honey Chiharu Mochizuki- A pop type idol who mainly uses Techneko. Her theme is orange Minako Akiyama- A cute type idol whose main brand is Tropical Dream. Her theme is berry Kotone Yoshimoto- A cool type whose main brand is Swing Rock. Her theme is indigo Category:Fan series Key Terms '''Aikatsu Cards' "To idols, cards are life itself." Cards are the devices for storing, carrying, and changing into stage outfits. Each card holds an article of clothing, be it a dress, shirt, shorts, shoes, or accessories. Cards also come in brands, each which have different styles. Changing Room The system that utilizes the cards, this is the brain of the Aikatsu system. Idols input their cards into the changing room at the door, which enable them to be worn by the idols by passing through the cards themselves. Aikatsu Phone I Your cards are portable but where will you store them? Fear not, grasshopper, for the Aikatsu Phone I has built-in storage for your cards and can display them so you can digitally try them on. They also record achievements and can be used for traditional purposes like calling, texting, apps, internet, and are also used to schedule jobs, applications, and performances. Planet System Similar to the Constellation System, the planet system involves all brands that will design dresses based on the planets of the solar system or other planets, such as Ceres. With a Planet Dress and a maxed-out applause meter, the performer can execute a Planet Appeal, which end with the performer posing in front of the outfit's designated planet. World Aikatsu Tournament Aikatsu has gone above and beyond and has made the world seem much smaller. The World Aikatsu Tournament begins this summer! Each country gets a representative team that will travel around the world in New York City, San Francisco, LA, Jakarta, Tokyo, Sydney, Mexico City, Moscow, Casablanca, Mumbai, Hong Kong, Taipei, Berlin, Paris, Budapest, Barcelona, Istanbul, Rio, Rome, and Vancouver. It is a massive competition for all idols and each representative team can have up to 20 competitors. Each location has 5 styles of competition: quartet, trio, duo, solo, and total, which is all of the team performing. Only one team can win. Category:Fan series